eiyuu_senki_goldfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters/Tadataka
Overview | width="230px" valign="top"| Pros: * Great support hero * Hero skill is tied for best disable in the game * Unique teleport skill for quick position swapping * Cheap +Delay skill | width="230px" valign="top"| Cons: * Notably poor damage * Hero skill has massive Delay * Teleport skill can be replicated by the Heidrun item |} Skills |} Inou Tadataka is a brilliant cartographer and also a goddamn ninja. She's fast and adept at disabling enemies; however, due to her combination of class, stats, and skillset, she's limited to solely playing a support role. Her passive, Secrecy, is very helpful for boosting up the damage output of your more powerful ranged units, as it adds 20% to their crit rate. Her base attack is the standard Throw skill, which is weaker, but has more freedom of range than its Boomerang cousin. Shadow Bind is a slightly stronger version of Throw, except you have the benefit of adding 30 Delay to the target enemy! With the same wide range and reasonable delay, this low cost skill will quickly become your staple attack with Tadataka. Utilize it liberally to fix the turn order to your benefit. The freedom of positioning that her skills offer is an important asset to Tadataka's support game, and works perfectly with her third skill. Shukuchi is effectively a teleport that allows Tadataka to move to any panel on the ally side of the board, whether the panel is open or occupied. If occupied, she just swaps places with target hero. This is extremely useful for heroes with very limited range options, such as Gun, Hammer, Cannon, and even some Throw class heroes. It allows Tadataka to effectively cut out anywhere from 1-3 move actions of the other unit for free. When taking into account passive skills and preventing key heroes from eating a big Wait attack, the tactical benefits of this skill cannot be understated. Tadataka's hero skill is World Measurement, one of the ultimate debuffs of the game. It simultaneously removes all enemy buffs, forces them to take double damage on the next received hit, lowers all of their stats by 1, and adds a ton of Delay to a single target. Like most debuff hero skills, it has a wonderfully low cost, but it has a truly obscene amount of Delay time, and a little bit of Wait time as well. Wait and Delay reduction items can help a little bit, but it will always be a very slow skill. For best results, use it in combination with Faust's hero skill for the single best boss neutralizing combo in the game! Items Tadataka's use as a quick supporter is best maximized with items to facilitate spamming her skills as quickly as possible, as well as items that can allow her to generate meter easily in the process. Good Item Synergy: # Delay reduction #* Quick, repeated use of her skills is Tadataka's ultimate goal # Speed boosts #* Boost up her already high Spd to further boost the rate of her skill usage # Brave gain #* Emerald Tablet turns even Shukuchi spam into free, quick meter generation # Akashic Record #* Reducing her skill cost makes it even easier to spam Shadow Bind and World Measurement as needed Missions Category:EiyuuSenki Category:Characters